


Movie Night Is the Best

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Grace Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for KittenofDoomage's Classic Movie Quotes Challenge on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got Number 64- 'Wax on, wax off'- Karate Kid (1984).

Movie Night Is the Best

 

“Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off.” I repeat as I wax my car.

“What are you doing?” 

“Gadreel! Damn you scared me!” I gasp, spinning around.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to startle you. What were you doing?” He says with his customary frown.

“Cleaning my car, what does it look like?” I laugh.

“I know that, I meant what were you saying to yourself?” He asks with a small smile.

“Oh that! It’s a line from a film called The Karate Kid. I watched the film when I was a kid and then every time I cleaned a car afterwards I started to repeat it.” I shrug sheepishly.

“What’s The Karate Kid?” He asks, his face scrunched up the way it does when he’s confused.

“Oh wow! You’ve never seen it?!” I gasp, eyes wide with shock.

“First time on Earth.” He shrugs.

“That’s it, we’re having a movie night! We’re going to watch all the classics! Karate Kid, Jaws, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th and that’s just for starters.” I smile, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

“But we have to stop Metatron.” He replies sternly.

“Look, Dude, we will stop him but in the meantime some r and r will help us, trust me.” I smile.

“Okay, I’ll follow your lead. For now.” He replies sourly.

“Yay!” I cheer, pulling him along faster.

When he first said he was switching sides I was as sceptical as the others about trusting him but he seems nice and like he truly wants to make it up to us. I haven’t forgiven him for what he did to Kevin, never will, but I can understand why he felt like he had to do what Metatron told him to.   
We head into the main room and he sits down as I prepare everything. It’s nice having the bunker empty except for the two of us, all the others are on a hunt. The first time they went on a hunt and left me with Gadreel on my own they were worried but it turns out he likes me so now they don’t mind it. I just find myself wishing he liked me as more than a friend sometimes.   
I put Karate Kid on and then grab some popcorn, moving to sit on a chair. I yelp in shock as Gadreel grabs my wrist and pulls me down onto the sofa next to him. I blink at him in surprise but he doesn’t seem to realise. He looks at me and does a double take at the look on my face.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks looking worried.

“No, I’m just wondering why you pulled me down to here.” I shrug, trying to be nonchalant.

“It seemed more logical for you to sit here, where you can reach the snacks, then over there.” He shrugs.

“Good point.” I smile, feeling a little disappointed.

We settle down and watch the movies, laughing and making fun. I laugh when he jumps at the part where Jaws explodes from the water to grab their boat and he complains that the training in Karate Kid would be ineffective. We have a really good time.  
I must fall asleep at some point because I wake up to very X-rated sounds. I lift my head up and realise my head is on Gadreel’s lap, right next to an impressive erection. I look at the screen and gasp.

“Gadreel, why are you watching porn?” I ask slowly, sitting back up.

“I just used my grace to put the next film in. I don’t understand though; this doesn’t seem like the others you chose?” He frowns.

“Dammit, Dean must’ve put the DVD’s in the wrong cases again because this is not Flashdance!” I growl.

“Do all receptionists do that?” He asks, eyes glued to the screen.

“No, receptionists don’t normally do anything like that.” I say, grabbing the remote and switching the T.V off quickly.

“Do you do that?” He asks, his full angelic gaze on me.

I get locked in that gaze as I try to think. You’d think an angelic gaze would be, well, angelic but it isn’t. It’s dark and dangerous, filled with an endless eternity of willingness to do anything to protect those that need it. I’m just staring at him with my mouth open as he stares at me intently. I get a flash of images as I try to process his question. I imagine what it’d be like to give him a blow job like that receptionist. I imagine riding him as he fills me. I imagine his hands all over my naked body. Fuck, I wish he would just take me.

“As you wish.” He whispers.

“W-what?” I gasp, blinking.

He doesn’t answer, just swoops down so his lips connect with mine. I tense and freeze for a second, shocked by his sudden actions, but then I melt into him with a moan. He pushes me back on the sofa, crawling up my body as he does so, making sure our mouths stay connected. My hands clutch at his shoulders as he pushes his tongue passed my lips. I arch into him as his hand slides up my top and it’s his turn to moan as my pelvis makes contact with his erection. My eyes slide closed as I get lost in his kiss.  
My eyes go wide as I hear the sound of wings and I’m suddenly lying on a bed. I gasp as he nips my neck, sucking a mark onto the flesh. I cling to him even tighter but then I feel something coil around my wrists and pull them down to the bed by my head. 

“Gadreel!” I whine as he rips my top down the front, spilling my breasts to the cool air.

“This is what you want, right? I saw your thoughts, your wish. My vessel has thoughts of this and I never understood it until I watched that DVD. I found myself imagining it was you doing those things to me. If I am wrong and you do not want this, just say so.” He says intently, lifting up to stare at me.

“Gadreel, shut up and fuck me. Please.” I whine, bucking my hips up.

He smirks at me and he leans back down to ravish my mouth. I try to touch him but my hands are still pinned. I feel a hand brush up my thighs, under my trousers, and it finally registers that he’s using his grace on me. He pulls away and I open my mouth to moan his name. As my mouth opens his grace wraps around my face, gagging me so all I can do is whimper. Gadreel uses his actual hands to pull off my jeans. I whimper as his grace pulls my legs open, pinning them down so I’m completely helpless.  
His grace brushes over every inch of skin, like little hands running over me. I cry into the gag as I feel his grace enter me, filling my pussy just perfectly. He stays kneeling over me as his grace ravishes my body, seeing how I writhe in pleasure. I feel little mouths attach to my clit and both nipples, sucking harshly. I twitch and moan, trying to arch as the pleasure overwhelms me. I scream into my gag as I cum, gushing all over the bed and making him moan at the sight. My eyes go wide as he lays between my legs and starts to lap up my juices, making me whimper from oversensitivity.  
I gasp as his grace leaves my body and he chuckles at me. Once he’s cleaned me up I feel a coil of his grace wrap around my neck and pull me up like it’s a leash. He stands up on the floor at the end of the bed, naked and hard, as the ‘leash’ pulls me over to him. Once I’ve been made to crawl to the end of the bed, I open my mouth and suck his cock into it. He groans at the sensation, looking shocked, and his actual hands wrap in my hair to hold me still.   
He begins to thrust in and out of my mouth and I whimper as he starts to hit my throat. He pushes in, making me gag, and holds there for a second. I look at him and he stares into my eyes, letting me know he’s reading my thoughts so he can tell if I want him to stop. He pulls back out and then thrusts back in, burying even deeper down my throat. I relax my jaw but I still choke and gag on him. Each time my throat tightens on a gag he cries out.

“Are you ready for me?” He gasps, pulling my head back so I can answer him.

“Yes, yes, Gadreel. Please!” I whine, desperate to feel him filling me.

Suddenly, his grace grabs me and I find myself being pinned on my knees and face, ass in the air like a bitch in heat. He moans and I feel his grace winding up my thighs, pushing my pussy lips open so he can see just how wet I am. I whimper as his grace latches onto my clit again, sucking roughly. I feel him move to his knees behind me and I moan as he rubs the tip of his cock through my folds.   
I scream in pleasure as he thrusts deep inside my core at the same time as his grace ‘bites’ down on my clit. I whimper his name like a mantra as I cum again, clenching his cock tight. His hands grip my hips tight enough to bruise and he groans as I cum around him. He waits for me to come back down and then begins to pound into me. My screams of pleasure eventually die down to moans and whimpers as my throat becomes raw.   
He slams into my cervix every time he fucks me deep and I love every second of it, even if I won’t be walking for a couple of days afterwards. I have no idea if he’s still in my head or not but it doesn’t matter, I’m so far gone my brain can’t make any thoughts. I feel my arousal coil in my stomach and I know I’m not going to last too much longer. His grace begins to stroke my whole body, sucking on my nipples again.   
I shout out as I feel his grace slide into my ass, making it feel like I’m being fucked there too. I wail as I’m pounded into the mattress. His grace twists my nipples and my clit and I scream his name as I cum again. My vision flashes white as the air locks in my throat, and my pussy flutters around him. He drives deep and freezes, groaning my name as his hand grip me tighter.   
As I come back down his grace releases me, letting me collapse onto the bed. He slips out of me and I whimper at the sting it causes. He gently slides me up the bed so we’re resting on the pillows and wraps his arms around me. I moan in contentment, feeling a delicious ache between my legs. Fuck, I love this guy.

“I love you too.” He whispers, kissing the top of my head.

I drift off to sleep in his arms, not even registering that he read my thoughts again.


End file.
